Life After
by just emily the plain
Summary: Life after Graduation, what happened to everyone? Maria/Michael, Tess/Kyle, and Liz/Max, oh and Liz is pregnant, but it won't become evident until later.
1. Return of Tess

Author's note: Ello. This is a Michael/Maria story. I have never understood what the hell "Candy" means when talking about the couple so if it's "Candy" then fine, if not, alright then. ;D Eventually, the rating will kick in. Tess never died, she was locked up. But she escapes and returns to the group. So now it's Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Kyle, Isabel, and Tess.

Story summary: Life after Graduation, what happened to everyone? Maria/Michael, Tess/Kyle, and Liz/Max, oh and Liz is pregnant.

Chapter Title: Tess returns.

Chapter Summary: Tess returns to the group. After surrendering herself to the FBI and being put in the White Room to be studied for three years, the gang is finally ready to forgive her. But why is so hard for Kyle? And just what is going on with Michael and Maria?

Side note: Every child that is born in this story will have certain powers.

-

The woman looked at them, "Isabel, Max, Kyle…it's me, Tess." she said.

Liz and Maria gasped. Isabel was silent. Max and Michael exchanged nervous glances. The only one able to speak was Kyle, "Tess?" he asked slowly.

The woman before them looked nothing like the old Tess, her hair, now strawberry blonde and long, a bit above her waist, extremely curled and wild, looking thin and under-fed, bags under her eyes, no make up, simple clothing.

But it was her. Kyle couldn't believe it, his mind was racing, his heart was thumping against his chest. He almost rushed to hug her but he remembered their past. She had killed Alex. But he loved her. Even after she was gone. Even after he realized she had mind-warped him. Still, there was no one else like her.

Max reached to hold Liz's hand. Michael didn't move to comfort Maria, who had shed silent tears. Isabel finally spoke, "Did you escape?" she asked, her voice sounding choked.

Tess nodded, "You gave Zan up?" she questioned Max.

Max looked at her, "I had to let him live a normal life." he answered, sadly and Liz kissed his cheek gently.

Tess smiled, "Thank you, Max, you protected our son, he is safe now." she said, sliding her arms behind her and clasping her hands together.

Maria spoke up, "I thought they killed you." she said bitterly.

Tess shook her head, "No, they wouldn't kill me, no matter what I did, I killed at least four dozen before they captured me. I was experimented on for three straight years." she said, but there was no emotion in her voice.

Michael chose that moment to take Maria into his arms as she started to cry for Alex.

Tess murmured, "I'm sorry." and Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"Why should we believe you?" he asked her.

"Kyle, I know what I did was-"

"Tess, you murdered Alex and made me help you!" he yelled and the nearby lamp shattered.

She looked confused and Michael sighed, "Yeah, he's got super powers now, too. The only one who doesn't is Maria." he said and Maria pulled away from him.

Tess looked at Kyle, "You have to understand, I was scared and confused, Nasedo raised me to kill when that happened. I thought I had no other choice. Kyle, I'm sorry. Maria, I'm sorry. Liz, I'm sorry. I just…" she trailed off and looked down.

Liz shook her head and stepped up to put her hand on Tess' shoulder awkwardly, "I forgive Tess, I think we all should." she said and gave Tess a half-hug.

Maria scoffed and stomped away.

Michael looked at the two girls, nodding before he turned to go after Maria. Max looked at Tess, "I believe you, and though it will take time, I will forgive you." he said and Liz smiled as he walked to join them.

Isabel hugged Tess tightly, and the two old friends cried, hugging warmly. Tess sighed and pulled away from Isabel, looking at Kyle, "Kyle…" she said.

Kyle didn't speak, he couldn't, it hurt too much. "Fine." he said and Tess rushed to hug him. He stood there for a moment before raising his arms to hug her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

-

Michael caught up with Maria and held her against him, "We can't trust her, Michael, she killed Alex. Tell me you understand." she whispered.

He nodded, "We'll give her a chance. Maria, just focus on us, focus on your work, focus on being happy." he advised her comfortingly.

She looked at him, the first smile gracing her face, "Michael, say everything will be okay. Even it won't be, at least I'll have someone to blame it on when it goes wrong." she said with a laugh.

With a laugh, he laced his fingers between hers, kissing her hand, "It's going to be okay." he said and they kissed gently. Maria sighed happily and rested her head against his chest.

-

Later, at the house, Isabel went to sleep first, saying it'd been a long day. They wished her goodnight, all except for Maria, who remained silent the entire night. Michael just sat next to her and kissed her cheek occasionally. Tess sat in a chair, Liz in the one opposite her, Max on the floor, between her legs, Kyle sat next to Maria and he kept glancing towards Tess.

They were watching a movie when Maria stood and looked at Tess, "I wanna talk to you." she said and without an answer, went into the kitchen. Tess nervously stood and followed her.

Maria stared at Tess, "I've been thinking about it and I forgive you." she said quietly.

Tess looked amazed, "Why? I killed Alex." she said stonily.

Maria nodded, "And I hate you for it. But seeing the way Kyle forgave you, seeing the way Liz could forgive you, makes me want to be as strong as them. And I am. And I accept your apology." she said and then nodded.

Tess went to hug her and Maria stood stiffly before closing her eyes and hugging her back.

Tess pulled back at smiled at her, "Thank you, Maria, it means so much to me." she said before Maria nodded and went back into the living room.

Tess followed after her and Maria announced the news before saying she was going to bed. Michael tried to talk to her but she ignored him and walked upstairs. With a sigh, he slumped back onto the couch and Tess looked at him, "Go after her, Guerin." she said and left to go to bed.

Michael sighed, "Now she's giving me orders." he mumbled.

Kyle and Liz looked at him, both of them bemused, Max just snickered. Liz smiled at Michael and used her powers to smack him with a pillow, "Just go talk to her, this is really stressing her out." she said and turned back to the movie.

Michael looked at her before grunting and standing up, following after Maria.

He found her in the room they shared, with two beds, of course. She was on her bed looking at old pictures. He sat next to her and she showed him the picture of Junior Prom.

She was beautiful, her dress, her hair, those flowers in her hair. And then there was the picture Liz took of them, he looked like a dork, but he was so happy to be with Maria. He put his arm around her, "What's wrong, Maria?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, "I didn't mean to seem pissed earlier, but I couldn't talk about my conversation with Tess. It brings back bad memories and all I want right now is to be with you, is to be focused on you. Not this alien crap, just you, as my boyfriend, as my perfect man." she said, kissing him softly.

He grinned and kissed her back, arms circling her and lowering her down against the pillows. During, all the kissing, something happened. Michael's mind went black before he saw Maria holding a small child. The baby looked about a year or less. Michael stood nearby as everyone fawned over the child.

It was his. His and Maria's.

His eyes flew open and his breathing grew ragged and he pulled away.

Maria looked at him, concerned, "What's wrong, Michael?" she asked quickly.

He shook his head, "Just a flash." he said, trying to calm himself and her down.

She tilted her head and smiled, "Of what?" she asked happily.

He looked at her and grinned, kissing her lips, "Us, together, tonight." he lied.

Maria laid back against the pillows, "Was I happy?" she asked.

He nodded, "Delirious." and then he pressed against her, kissing her softly.

-

"Michael." Maria moaned as Michael's lips were against her neck and moving fast. Michael murmured back incoherently.

He had to make his flash come true. Maria's eyes closed and fluttered open repeatedly. Michael whispered to her, "Maria, baby."

Maria pressed against Michael and said his name softly. The two continued kissing, Michael had completely undressed her. It was soon that he was ready to give it to her. When she didn't stop him, he entered her slowly, and she cried out in pleasure. There were brief moments of pain for her until she gripped Michael and closed her eyes, a satisfied look on her face.

Soon after, they fell asleep after pulling apart from each other. Michael held her in her arms, face pressed against her hair.

Author's note: Wow, that was a lot longer then I had planned. You saw the beginning and what is to come. About the baby note, yes, there will be alien babies in this story. :D


	2. Moment of Truth

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter two of my story. Well, this has more Maria/Michael, and some update on Kyle/Tess. Liz tells Maria some good news and Isabel gets a call.

-x-

Michael awoke around two in the morning. He untangled himself from Maria and closed his eyes, he had to find out if she was pregnant. He rested his hand on her stomach tenderly and summoned all his strength. He saw a glimpse of something, a flash of white, and he heard a baby's cry. The images fading away until it showed him holding a new born, Maria asleep in a hospital.

She was pregnant. And the baby had his powers.

Michael rubbed his face with his hands, this couldn't be real.

He fell asleep around three, curling up next to his love.

-

The next morning, Tess was the first to awake. She went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast the old fashioned, human way, just like Kyle's father had taught her. Michael came down second, looking extremely tired.

Tess said good morning and he nodded, drinking a Snapple silently.

"Tess," he started and she looked up from her place by the stove, "if Maria was pregnant with my child, would the baby be able to survive on Earth? Or will it need Antar like yours did?" he asked her quietly.

Tess dropped the spatula with a clatter and Michael groaned. She quickly bent to pick it up and looked at him, "Is Maria pregnant?" she asked.

Michael sighed, "We…did it last night and I checked and she is." he said softly.

Tess smiled, forgetting his question and laughed, "That is great." she said.

Michael nodded, "About the baby?" he asked again.

She nodded, "Oh, right, well, seeing as Maria's human, I don't think she would, but the baby will end up having powers. Zan was human, but he had powers just like Max's, he could heal like Max could. Your baby will have the same powers as you, as Rath." she said.

He sighed again, "Great, my baby's going to blow things up." he said, taking another sip of his Snapple.

Tess grinned, "Maria doesn't know yet, does she?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Michael laughed oddly, "Isn't it usually the woman who surprises the man with the pregnancy?" he asked.

Tess laughed along with him, "Yeah, but, it's special. What you and Maria have is so special, Michael." she said with a sweet smile.

Michael nodded, "Smells good, I'm gonna go get the others up." he said and left, leaving behind the empty Snapple.

Tess waved her hand and the Snapple flew to the trash can. With a satisfied smile, she returned to cooking.

-

Michael, after waking everyone up, went into his room. Maria was still asleep and he smiled as she turned over to face him, eyes closed. He sat down and woke her gently. She looked up at him, yawning and stretching, "Michael?" she asked groggily.

He nodded, "Breakfast is ready, come down and eat." he said, kissing her softly.

Maria stood lazily and realized she was still in her PJS, with a shrug, she followed after Michael, who didn't care what she wore, she was beautiful.

When they reached the kitchen, everyone smiled at them and Maria sat next to Liz, who looked happy and exited. Liz turned to face the table and said with a grin, "Someone in this room is pregnant."

Tess and Michael exchanged looks and Michael dropped his glass on the floor. With a sigh, he cleaned the mess with his powers and looked at Maria, who was watching curiously.

Liz smiled weakly, "It's me! Did you know that human pregnancy tests can't sense alien babies? Hah, so I had Max check my stomach and I'm pregnant!" she declared happily.

Maria hugged her friend, "I'm going to be an aunt, I'm going to be an aunt." she repeated in a sing-song voice. Kyle congratulated Max, who was blushing. Michael, relieved, smiled and Tess hugged Liz, too.

Michael noticed Maria was extremely happy to hear the news and knew telling her wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "How long have you been pregnant?" he asked curiously.

Liz sighed, "Three months, I can't believe I'm just now noticing the signs." she said.

Tess nodded, "I didn't notice until a month or two later when I was pregnant." she said.

That made everyone uncomfortable but Liz didn't seem to care, "Yeah, Tess, let's talk about babies, I need you to tell me everything." and the two left.

Maria sighed, "I think she has a new best friend." she said with a smile.

Kyle shook his head, "Tess can answer questions, that's all." he said, eyes never leaving the blonde.

Isabel chose that moment to come down, tears in her eyes.

Max stood, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Isabel smiled, "Jesse called me." she told them.

"And you're crying?" Michael asked.

Maria smacked his arm, "Michael, they're happy tears." she said and went to give Isabel a reassuring hug.

"Good news?" she asked Isabel.

Isabel nodded, "He's coming to see me in two months." she said with a smile, "We can be married again." she said with a grin.

Michael and Max exchanged glances but said nothing. Max smiled weakly, "Liz is pregnant." he told her.

She smiled and laughed, turning to go find the soon to be mother. Maria smiled and walked back to the table, sitting down with a dreamy expression.

"Liz is so lucky, I want kids so badly." she said before getting back up to leave.

Max and Kyle laughed in unison. Michael was blankly staring at where she had just sat seconds ago. Max tapped Michael, "What is it? You've been weird all this time." he said.

Michael sighed, "I got Maria pregnant last night, all because I had a stupid flash. She doesn't know, but I checked. To make sure." he said with a grimace.

Kyle burst into fits of laughter and the others look at him. Kyle grinned, "I'm so happy I don't get girls pregnant with alien kids." he said before leaving, barely missing a flying piece of toast from Michael.

Max sighed, "Just tell her, she just said she couldn't wait to have children of her own." he said with a reassuring smile.

Michael looked at him, "Maxwell, it's not that simple. I didn't tell the truth about my flash and I purposely didn't use a condom. She'll kill me." he said weakly.

Max shook his head, "No, she loves you, Michael, tell her tonight." he said and then left.

Michael sighed, yeah, that would work.

-

Later, Tess was in the living room, watching a movie with Tom Cruise in it. Kyle came downstairs and Tess looked up, her face shone when she saw him. "Kyle…" she said happily.

Kyle looked at her, "What are you warching?" he asked quietly.

She smiled and nodded towards the television, "Mission Impossible. You wanna watch it with me?" she offered hopefully.

He nodded and sat down next to her. It was silent for a few moments before she said, eyes on the screen, "I never liked Tom Cruise." she said quietly.

Kyle nodded, glancing at her, "Me neither." he agreed with her.

She offered him popcorn, "He's not a very good actor." she added.

Kyle stared at her, "No, he's not." he said.

Things were silent before they both leaned in, his lips were inches from her when they heard a shriek from upstairs.

"I'm what?" came Maria's voice.

Tess sighed, "Oh, crap." she groaned and stood.

-

Author's note: Haha, sparks fly between Tess and Kyle, and of course, Michael just had to tell her the truth during their kissing scene. But no worries, you Lamptrimmers will love me next chapter. Don't forget to review, please.


	3. Alex Michael

Author's note: THIRD CHAPTER! -silly-strings all of you-

Ehem, yes, well, anyways! Here's the part where I tell you exactly what happens in this chapter. NOPE. See, it's a secret. Because then you wouldn't even read it. And ya know, that would suck.

But I will tell you…if you're a lamp-trimmer or candy fan, you're going to like this chapter. Well, maybe not you candy fans, but most definitely the lamp-trimmers.

ONWARD.

-

_Things were silent before they both leaned in, his lips were inches from her when they heard a shriek from upstairs._

"_I'm what?" came Maria's voice._

_Tess sighed, "Oh, crap." she groaned and stood._

-

Maria and Michael stood facing each other, neither saying a single word. All five of the other occupants of the house burst into their room. Maria looked at him, "Michael…" she whispered, only to him, ignoring the others.

Michael looked down, "You're pregnant." he said quietly.

Maria scoffed, "I know I've gained a little weight but I'm not-"

"Last night, the flash I had…it wasn't of us. It was of our baby. And I purposely didn't protect you and then I altered your mind to think that I did." he explained weakly.

Max stepped forward, "When did you learn to mind-warp, only Tess can do that." he asked Michael.

Michael shrugged, "It just happened, I couldn't control it." he said and Max began to talk.

Maria turned to him, "Max, shut up. All of you, out, I wanna talk to Michael alone." she snapped and they left quickly. Maria turned back to face Michael, "Why did you do it, Michael?" she asked him softly.

Michael looked at her seriously, "Because you were so happy in the flash. You were smiling and laughing and kissing me and our baby. Everyone around you was happy for us and fawning all over the kid. I wanted that, I wanted you to be that happy." he explained to her, looking down.

Maria sighed, "I do want children, but I just thought we'd talk about it first. You know that I love you and you know that I would have been happy, I just wish you would have told me." she said sadly.

Michael nodded and looked back at her, "So, what now?" he asked her.

She kissed him gently, "If it's a boy, we're naming him Alex Michael." she said.

He grinned and hugged her tightly.

-

Michael didn't sleep at all the night before, he was too busy watching Maria, making sure she was safe. At one point, he even put a wall of pillows around her to keep her from falling off the bed.

Which she did do a lot.

He kissed her head and slid off the bed. He heard something going on in the hallway. He walked out and saw Tess, in a towel and Kyle standing there, looking red and embarrassed.

"Could you guys keep it down, Maria's sleeping." he asked them.

Max walked out next to him, "Yeah, and I just got Liz to fall asleep, she's been up worrying about Maria." he said, looking at Michael, "She thought you guys had a fight." he said.

Michael shook his head, "No, we're fine, Maria and I." he said with a shrug and turned back to the two before him, "What happened?" he asked them quietly, not really that interested.

Tess looked at Kyle, "Nothing, nothing, just…nothing. Sorry we woke you guys up." she said quietly.

Kyle looked at them, "I walked in on her showering, she threw me against the door and then realized it was me." he told them.

Tess blushed.

Max sighed and Michael rolled his eyes, walking down the steps to go into the kitchen. Max went back inside his room and Tess ran inside the bathroom, shutting the door.

"What?" Kyle asked.

-

Later, Tess walked in on Kyle watching a movie on the couch and she sat down. "Hi Kyle." she said quietly.

"Hi Tess."

"So, what movie are you watching?" she asked.

"That Mel Gibson movie that Michael's always watching."

"Interesting."

And they watched most of it in silence.

Kyle turned the volume down, "What do you think of everyone getting pregnant?" he asked with a grin.

Tess laughed, "It was my thing." she joked.

Kyle nodded, "Well, technically, it's Max's thing." he said.

Tess looked confused for a moment before she understood and smacked him.

"I never truly loved Max." she said after a while.

Kyle nodded, "He was just your mission." he said bitterly.

With a nod, she looked at him, "I always kind of liked you. Even when I denied it, you were all I could think about." she said with a smile.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, I liked you, too." he said.

Tess laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then."

"Yup."

"Okay."

And they watched the ending together.

-

Liz came down the next morning and found Kyle and Tess sleeping on the couch, Tess laying on Kyle. She smiled and woke them up.

"Huh-wha?" Kyle said as he sat up.

Tess was pushed off him and she awoke, "Liz?" she asked, yawning.

"Yeah, Max took another look at my stomach, I'm going to have a girl!" she said excitedly.

Kyle and Tess both looked extremely tired but still congratulated her, she jumped up from the chair and went to tell the rest of them.

They both went upstairs to their own rooms and went back to sleep.

Maria was next, Liz barged in and found Michael and Maria asleep, Michael holding Maria. Michael opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Liz.

Maria awoke after that, equally surprised. She held on to Michael as Liz told them the news and she smiled, "That's great, I wonder if it's too early to tell what mine is." she asked, looking at Michael.

Michael, who had not really been listening, nodded, "Uh huh, sure." he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Maria nudged him, "I wanna know, do the hand glowy thing on my stomach." she said and he groaned.

Sitting up, he placed his hand on her stomach. Liz took Maria's hand and Maria watched Michael nervously.

Michael sighed, pulled his hand away before he looked at her and smiled.

"I like the name Alex Michael." he said and Maria smiled.

Liz hugged Maria carefully and Maria smiled, laying back on the pillows, "I'm going to have a boy. Oh, I'm so happy. I just wish my mom was here to be with me through this." she said and Michael nodded.

Liz left as Michael and Maria got…close.

-

Max surprised her in the hallway, hugging her and kissing her. She smiled, "What's this about?" she asked quietly.

Max shrugged, "I'm happy for you and for me and for Michael and for Maria and for Isabel. Now, we need to make Kyle happy." he said with a laugh.

Liz nodded, "What about Tess?" she asked.

Michael shook his head, "She doesn't matter." he said.

"No, no, what I mean is, didn't Kyle and Tess used to be involved? I walked down this morning and they were together on the couch. They had fallen asleep." she said with a grin.

Max raised his eyebrow, "I don't know, Tess and Kyle?" he asked quietly.

Liz smiled, "Unexpected, but cute, right?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I will not say." he said and walked away. Liz laughed and followed after him.

-

Isabel sat in her room when her phone rang. Her heart pounded, it was Jesse.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Isabel." came Jesse's voice.

"Jesse, sweetheart, how are you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He laughed, "I'm good. I can't wait to see you." he said.

She nodded, "Me too, one day, when this is all over, probably sooner then we think, we'll be able to be with each other always." she said, looking down at her wedding ring.

"How are the others?" he asked quietly.

Isabel grinned, "Max and Liz are married, Liz is pregnant, Michael and Maria aren't married yet, but you know Michael does things on impulse, Maria's pregnant. Tess returned to us." she said.

"Really? How was that?" he asked.

"We forgive her. Maria is still a little unsure, but I'm sure she'll be fine." she said quietly.

"I miss you so much, I'll see you in a month." he said.

"I miss you, too, do you have to go?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm due in court." he said.

"Okay, I love you, honey." she said quietly.

"I love you, too."

They hung up.

-

Author's note: A happy ending to end on. What did you think. Good? Bad? Review, please, I'm sure my one reviewer is lonely.


	4. The enchantress' spell

Author's note: whoa. Four chapters. I deserve a pat on the back -pats self-

Anyways, so, I got a comment that Maria should be a bit more tweaked at Michael. Okay, so, well, err, she would be, but the thing is, she really wants a kid. And I like Maria and Michael fluff.

Deal with it. ;P

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

-

Michael bent down to kiss Maria goodnight. She was two months pregnant and Michael was anxiously awaiting fatherhood and he knew she was nervous about being a mother.

He turned and started out the door when he heard her gasp.

Quickly, he turned back to see an empty space on the bed.

"Hello Rath." said an unfamiliar voice.

He turned to see Maria standing behind him, the door shut.

"What?" he said, confused, why was she calling him by his alien name.

She smirked, "It's me, Vira." she whispered.

A chill ran down his spine, like he was supposed to be afraid of this woman.

"Max, Isabel!" he shouted.

The woman held up Maria's hands and blasted Michael onto the bed.

"Shut up." she said.

"Michael!" Max said as they ran into the room.

Suddenly, Maria's body was gone, replaced by a tall, black haired woman with dark eyes and heavy make-up. Both Isabel and Tess seemed to recognize her and they blasted her across the room.

Michael stood, "Who are you?" he asked the woman, "Where's Maria?" he added nervously.

She cackled, "Gone." she said with a grin.

Tess used her powers to lift her to her feet and shove her against the wall, "Vira." she growled.

"Ah, the royal four. Where's prince Zan?" she asked smugly.

Max and Tess exchanged glances and Tess answered, "Safe, away from your clutches. Bring Maria back." she ordered.

Vira shook her head, "None of you will have an heir, I am the rightful ruler of Antar, your baby will die." she said, looking at Michael.

Michael shoved her and wrapped his hands around her throat, "Leave my baby and Maria alone." he threatened, tightening his grip.

"Michael." Max warned him.

Isabel gasped, "You were Rath's lover. The woman who helped Kivar kill us. What do you want with Michael's baby?" she asked, holding up her palm, ready to strike.

She grinned wickedly once more and said, her voice choked, "Any heir born will die. Kivar has taken me as his wife, we rule Antar, your children must die. Starting with you." she said and Michael flew across the room.

"Michael!" Isabel cried and ran to him.

Max held up his hand, Tess glowered at her, "She tried to kill Zan, Max." she told him.

Michael stood with help from Isabel, "We don't want to return to Antar, Maria's baby will be human." he told her, desperate to bring them back.

Vira raised her eyebrow, "You don't know the prophecy?" she asked, looking at Tess.

Tess sighed and turned to Michael, "The only one of us able to produce an alien heir was you. When we were made half-human, half-alien, something went wrong and you weren't given enough human DNA." she said.

Michael's eyes went wide.

"If you mated with a human, your child would be half alien." she finished, looking back at Vira, "And she knows that, that's why she went after Maria's baby instead of Liz's." she said quietly, "She tried to destroy Zan but he was human and a waste of her time. Kivar married her after I left, I guess, but if Maria's baby is born,"

"If?" Michael asked.

"When Maria's baby is born, it will automatically take the throne, as rightful King of Antar."

Michael sat down and looked at Vira, "My lover?" he asked, "I thought Vilanjra was my lover?"

Tess shook her head, "You were promiscuous." she said with a serious expression.

Michael nodded, "Ah. Kill her." he said.

They all four stood, Liz behind them, all of them ready to kill her.

Suddenly, Maria formed next to Vira, gasping for breath.

"Michael…" she said, holding her stomach, "The baby." she moaned.

Michael looked at Vira.

"You kill me, she dies, along with your baby." she said wickedly.

Michael lowered his hand and bent down to Maria, cupping her face, "It'll be alright." he said.

She shook her head, "I'm dying, Michael. I think she's already killed Alex." she said, crying.

Liz ran to Maria, "This is unfair." she said to Vira, "What must we do to show you Maria's baby won't rule Antar?" she asked quietly.

Vira shook her head, "There is nothing you can do." she said, laughing at their faces.

Michael stood and started choking her and Vira's hand flew up and Maria started screaming in pain, rolling on her side. Liz tried to pull Michael off of Vira but Michael pushed her away.

Max got Michael off of Vira and Maria gasped from the floor.

Suddenly the room was filled with a pulsing light, it rushed to Vira, smothering her, attacking her, eating her. Her dying screams were the last they heard before the room went black.

-

Later, when they got the lights back on. Tess and Max exchanged glances.

"I didn't do that." Michael said.

"Me neither." said Tess.

"Nor I, Isabel?" Max asked.

Isabel shook her head, looking at Liz, who also shook her head.

Michael helped Maria up onto the bed.

Maria spoke, "I think it was Alex." she said, placing her hand on her stomach.

Michael placed his hand over hers and together, they looked inside to see if their child was still there.

Michael breathed a sighed of relief, "He's still alive." he told the others.

Liz smiled and hugged Maria gently.

Michael looked at Maria, "Rest, we'll talk about it tomorrow." he said and kissed her cheek tenderly.

They all left and Michael sat by her side, her hand in his…

And he cried.

-

Author's note: This was emotional. Sorry for all of you expecting more Kyle/Tess. And Kyle wasn't in here because he was at work. I meant to add that in but he'll find out about the incident later.

Next chapter: Jesse visits and Michael asks Maria something.


End file.
